


16 - A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2020, auditory hallucination, oof, she thinks it's more than it is, shot, visual hallucination, when really it's just a handful of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She’d been captured, for no discernible reason, which usually means its Magnum’s fault.Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	16 - A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

She honestly doesn’t know how long she’s been in here.

Juliet sits back, legs cramping up as she leans her head against the wall.

She stretches them out, staring at where her feet should be in the darkness, letting her eyes play tricks on her as she wonders what happens next.

She’d been captured, for no discernible reason, which usually means its Magnum’s fault.

She frowns, thinking over recent memories.

They weren’t working any cases, recently, and it’s been awhile since they’ve irked any of the local criminals, so she can only assume this has something to do with the ongoing mystery of the man who’s trying to discover the White Knight’s true identity.

This person likely still doesn’t know who the White Knight is, and all of their attempts at breaking into Robin’s Nest to discover his identity have been thwarted, at one point or another.

This must mean that she’s a bargaining chip.

Considering the fact that she hasn’t been interrogated or tortured yet, she’d say she’s the hostage.

_So what happens next?_

_“Well, I’ve probably noticed that you’re missing, by now. Likely because I need a favor, or want to borrow some cash, but that’s beside the point.”_

His voice seems to manifest him in front of her, Juliet glancing up to see her auditory hallucination become visual as Thomas paces around the darkness in front of her.

Really, he’d be stomping on her legs, but she doesn’t particularly care.

“I don’t know if they’ve left a note, or any demands, yet,” Juliet counters, frowning up at him as he walks.

He tips his head toward her in acknowledgement, factoring that into her thoughts.

_“True. But we do know that they want information, and they’ll have to try to get it in one of two ways. One, they make contact with me, saying they have you and want the information in return. Option two…”_ he trails off, not being happy with the realization.

“Option two is interrogating me, likely involving torture.”

Her hallucination gives her a pitying look, and she _hates_ it.

“Or, we could be wrong about what these people want, and I’ll get beaten and bruised up anyways. It doesn’t matter, Thomas. I’ve been through worse.”

It’s then that the door to the room she’s been put in opens, a bright light shining in as two people drag her to her feet.

Her hands are tied behind her back before her eyes adjust, and she’s dragged down a bright hallway and into a car before her mind can keep up.

Her captors are all masked, one leaning toward her to put a gag in her mouth and a bag over her head.

_“There’s five of them, Juliet. You know this is a bad idea.”_

She rolls her eyes at his voice in her head, knowing that he’s right as she still imagines all of the ways she could disable at least three of them in an escape attempt.

_“Don’t be stupid. That’s something I’d do, not you.”_

He’s right. She _knows_ he’s right. The fact that the only version of Thomas Magnum that has ever won an argument with her is a hallucination, part of her own mind, is concerning.

The fact that she listens is even worse.

Juliet is forced out of the car after a while driving, dropping to her knees on what feels like rocky ground when one of her captors kicks her legs out from under her.

She shuffles a bit, sitting up on her legs as she tries to get a grasp on the situation, but a small circular shape against her head stops her cold.

“We’ve given you the money, let her go,” Thomas’s voice speaks, and this time she knows it isn’t a hallucination.

She isn’t moving at all, the only thing touching her being the business end of a gun.

“Count it.”

She lifts an eyebrow at the rough voice, not recognizing it at all, and she has to sit through Thomas moving something around a few feet in front of her, clearly being louder than necessary to let her know where he is.

_“I have a plan.”_

Her eyes close as she listens to his voice, tuning the real Thomas out.

_Do share._

She imagines him rolling his eyes and huffing.

_“I’m trying to, you just gotta listen.”_

She tunes back in, hearing the real Thomas finish counting out what amounts to ten thousand dollars.

Juliet lifts an eyebrow.

_I don’t know whether to be thankful or offended, that I’m that cheap._

A soft laugh echoes in her ears.

In reality, there’s tension in the air as Thomas waits for a response from her captors.

“Beg.”

Juliet’s eyebrows lift higher, surprise on her hidden face as she waits to see what Thomas’ll do.

“What?” He asks, voice bewildered.

There’s shuffling behind her as the man seems to shrug.

“Beg for her life.”

Juliet swallows around the gag, understanding the danger of a man on a power trip.

This man knows he has the power in the situation, and he’s using it.

Thomas sighs under his breath.

“Please. Please don’t kill her.”

There’s a considering hum, behind her.

“Why not?”

A pause.

“Because you’ve gotten what you want. There’s no reason to kill her, and all it’ll do is cause you more trouble, hiding the body, cleaning everything up. Not to mention, if you get caught, the charge is much worse.”

The ringleader considers it, and Thomas’s fingers snap.

_“That’s the signal.”_

Juliet quickly stands, pushing herself back and to the side as she takes her captor down with her, hearing a commotion as the people around her fight.

She’s mainly focused on keeping the man under her on the ground, hands tied in front of her as she pushes him down.

_“Right now your problem’s the bag on top of your head. Take it off,”_ her subconscious’s version of Thomas says, casually.

She rips the bag off, just to watch as the man pulls the trigger, putting a bullet in her shoulder.

She cries out through the gag, slapping the gun away with her bound hands as she falls over.

“Juliet!” Thomas yells, the man getting on top of her and pointing the gun at her face.

He’s tackled off of her, Thomas scuffling with him on the ground, tossing the gun toward her to get it out of the way.

She grabs the gun, ignoring the pain in her arm as she aims.

Juliet makes a noise, trying to tell Thomas to move, and he does.

She pulls the trigger, shooting the last enemy down as she pants through the gag.

Rick comes up from her side, removing the gag with careful hands as Katsumoto and some other police officers secure the group, TC approaching with a medical kit.

“Ambulance’s on the way,” he greets, immediately moving to help her stand between them.

“What the hell was any of this about?”

They share a tired glance.

“Some idiots thought they could make some money off of kidnapping Robin Master’s majordomo.” Thomas answers, approaching and immediately focusing on her injury. “Are you alright?”

She lifts an eyebrow, noting the scrapes and bruises all over his face and knuckles.

“Are you?”

He chuckles.

“Touché.”

The ambulance finally arrives, the boys backing off but not going too far as she gets checked out by medical professionals, showing that the wound is, thankfully, not bad.

She gets patched up, politely declining the paramedics’ offers to take her to get a proper check-up.

She’s been shot before, she’ll be alright.

Besides, she knows her boys aren’t likely to leave her side, anytime soon.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Look! We had the chance to kill a character and didn't! Lucky y'all!   
> Genuinely, we do hope you guys enjoyed this fic.   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic


End file.
